Beings
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: This is written in the Two Galaxy's saga storyline and it's written with authors permission set two years after Darkness rising hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Capt Greg Fredrick looked from under the brim of his cap as he awoke from another fitful sleep in office. He got up with general mutterings of a person who was not a morning person, in fact when the captain was off duty he was famed for sleeping for ten hours at a time. That habit had earned him the title the "sleeping bear" due to the fact he slept with his powerfist causing his crew to wake him up only at the direst situations, like when a chaos fleet appeared out the warp and they were the only ship in the system. So the sleeping bear walked to the bridge wondering why the hell the crew had set the alarm to wake him, he entered the bridge powerfist warming up.

"Two question why did you wake me? Second who wants to die first?" He watched as their captain stood their expecting an answer.

"We have entered the jump point for Hydraphur." A very nervous navigator stated waiting for the explosion of gore that would be his gut. Then a rare occurrence happened, the captain smiled. Not a rare smirk or a half smile but a proper full smile one you expect from a giddy five year old not a captain of a frigate of the imperial navy.

"Good I shall be in my quarters alert me when we reach the system." The crew on the bridge prepared for a warp jump. The _Demons Bane _was a firestorm frigate and not had the hyperdrive upgrade from the GA, so the ship was considered to be rather old fashioned and not really ready for release from the dock yards at Armageddon. It had been due for an overhaul but an inquisitor had asked for this ship and its crew specially so the ship was dragged out of the docks and its crew was dragged out of numerous pubs. Warp jumps still weren't as safe a hyper drives but the warp was considerably safer since the emperor's return to power but still it was a lot slower and more dangerous.

Greg returned to his quarters felling the engines vibrate through the floor boards as they entered the warp, his general feeling good. He liked his ship, he had only been commanding it for five years when the wormhole had opened up then he had spent most of his time escorting battlefleets through the wormhole, fighting alongside xenos on the ground or just transporting supplies. He had seen pretty much everything a man could see and still be sane; this was an easy mission for him just escort an inquisitor to a remote planet on the edge of the imperium. When he got to his quarters he pressed the rune to open the doors, he entered and decided to take of his powerfist, he liked scaring the crew but he decided to that enough was enough. He sat down at his desk and sighed, his hand always ached when he took the thing off but keeping it on wasn't a solution it wasn't practical, he remembered when he tried to shake that hand of that Alliance marine. Yeah that wasn't the best idea of his life especially when the marine had started screaming and for some reason the admiral didn't like that. He pressed the ruin on the "wrist" of the powerfist and he hissed as the needle which connects his nerves to the autosenses of powerfist, then the clamps holding the powerfist to his arm loosened and he slid the powerfist off. His arm was pale from the time his arm had been in the powerfist and small pricks of blood showed were the pins had penetrated the skin to connect to his nerves. Then he decided to go to the canteen to annoy one of his "friends".

When he entered the canteen the men just spared him a look, they knew he didn't like it when men practically knocked themselves unconscious with too much saluting, unfortunately the Alliance marines under his command didn't know that. Recently the emperor and the senate decided that all Coalition ships have at least one squad of Alliance marines or Imperial guard, it was to show that the Imperium and the GA were completely at ease with each other. What it really showed was the fact that if the GA or the imperium tried something the other would be able to deal with the problem quickly and quietly without too much fuss. So with in mind Greg watch as the marines all stood to attention and gave him oh so crisp salutes with a crisp "Sir"

"At ease." He said with a sigh, and then he noticed a lone figure sitting by herself on a table in a corner, she was a Jedi who had decided to join them, a twilek, the only xeno on the whole ship as the imperium still had some problems with xenos. He sat opposite the twilek she looked up and sighed as she recognised him.

"Good day to you captain."

"And to you master Jedi."

"Why do you persist in annoying me?"

"I enjoy your company." She raised her eyebrow at this.

"I thought your imperium hated my kind."

"Only if you shoot at us." She smiled at this

"That I know to be true Greg."

"That is true for anyone Aayla." They laughed at this and tried to enjoy the food that she had on the table, unfortunately that was incredibly hard to do so. After they had finished their meal they headed to the training room, they had done so after every meal a routine of sorts to keep them both in shape and active. The training room itself was the size of two tennis courts and split down the middle by a wall, one side was devoted to ranged combat, with a range taking up most of the room. The other side was used for close combat and had a circular ring in the middle of it with weapons lining the walls, they entered the ring and Aayla drew her twin lightsabre while he drew his power sword from his back. They circled each other waiting for one to make the first move, then she jumped up in the air and swung her lightsabre in a downward ark Greg swung his power sword to intercept her lightsabre. There blades crashed together in a storm of electricity and sparks as they broke apart, they were about to resume when the alarms went off to signal emergence from the warp.

"Thank you Greg."

"Thanks you Aayla." She walked off to her quarters and he watched her go she had no interest in the inquisitor; he however went to the shuttle bay as the inquisitor would be arriving by shuttle with an Arbites escort. The honour guard stood ready waiting for the inquisitor to arrive, their uniforms the customary colour of the Kais system, a red and black combo and he ruined the whole pattern as he was still dressed in fatigues. Then the in ship vox system flared into life with a storm of static.

"We just received word from Hydraphur that the inquisitor would like you to dock on The Ring." The Ring was a giant space station that orbited Hydraphur and was used to repair and rearm the massive fleets of ships that used the planet as a base. Greg went up to the bridges so he could see this icon of imperial strength for himself; he was joined by Aayla in the lift, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioning why should was going to the bridge. She did not normally go there except for emergencies, a lot like him.

"What brings you to the bridge Aayla?"

"Same reason as you Greg .I wanted to see the Ring for myself as it is the biggest space station the imperium has." Greg nodded in agreement Aayla knew him well, very well in fact it could be the fact they had knew each other for five years or the fact she could read her mind. They entered the bridge together and stared at the enormous respiration of imperial might. The Ring dominated the view screen, its dull silver armour was covered in docking clamps and lance batteries, ships were continually docking and separating from the surface of the Ring. The vox flared into life.

"Demons_ Bane _you are cleared to dock on port Seventy -six A." Greg picked up the vox.

"Roger this is _Demons Bane_ we will dock on port Seventy -six A" He felt the ship turn and head towards the bottom of the ring watching as they passed Emperor class battleships and other smaller mars pattern cruisers. He watched as the approached the docking clamp and felt as tugs pulled his ship into position, then he felt the ship shudder as the clamps secured themselves to the ship. He walked to the lift pressing the rune to the floor of the docking entrance; he was joined by Aayla as they travelled to the midsection of his ship. They arrived at the airlock and waited for the inquisitor to arrive, they didn't have to wait long as the airlock started to hiss as it pressurised, then the door started to spin slowly as it unlocked. Then it stopped spinning and it started to swing open and there stood two women, one was a brunette with strong features, dressed in a tight fitting combat armour with twin power swords strapped to her back. The other was blond with three scars running down her left eye , dressed in Arbites armour with a stub pistol on her left thigh and a power maul on the right. Greg decided to drop the formalities.

"Liz it's been too long." He then proceeded to hug the woman in the combat armour; Greg was proberly the only person in the entire imperium who could openly hug an inquisitor that was because he was hugging his sister. Caroline Fredrick Inquisitor Lord of the emperors' holy inquisition.


	2. Inquisitors and Jedi

I looked at my sister a I broke away from the hug, she hadn't changed a bit from the last time I saw amidst the fallen on a battlefield long forgotten, she still wore the same combat glove that I still don't like. Strapped to her back was a Exitus rifle the stock coming over her left shoulder with spare ammo strapped to her belt, a power sword hung from the same belt plain and practical a bit like my sister if I'm to be completely honest. Then I noticed the women behind her she wore Arbites armour with a stub pistol on her right hip and a power maul with one hell of a cross guard on her left, three scars ran over one of her eyes and she had smoky blond hair. Her face however would be beautiful if it were not so serious; it barely showed signs of age and by the look of some barely visible wrinkles it looked like she spent most of her time frowning. But I had to try. So I stepped away from Liz and moved towards her and I held out my hand.

"Captain Fredrick, how are you." She looked at my hand as if it was sort of appendage that been ripped off from a Plaguebearer.

"Why did you call her Liz?" By the Emperor! Did she ever switch off?

"In this Segmentum it is common practice to have two names one in High Gothic for friends and family and one in Low Gothic for colleagues and other occasions for example." I looked at Liz for conformation and she gave me a small nod telling me she approved me telling this Arbiter her High Gothic name. "The Inquisitor here has her Low Gothic name which is Caroline which you already know I presume." I didn't wait for her to answer. "And her High Gothic name which is Eliza or Liz for short." She seemed to be digesting this but then she opened her mouth.

"What gives you the authority to call the Inquisitor to call her by her personal name?" Primarks above! Was she this rude to everybody she met or was she just interrogating me? Either way Liz had decided not to tell the Arbiter that I was her brother, she proberly decided to get some kicks as I squirmed slightly under the pressure or it slipped her mind.

"I happen to be the Inquisitor's brother." I said it coolly like somebody who was barely containing anger, but inside I was laughing my head off at the look the Arbiter's face as she thought my sister would punish her for being so rude to her brother. And judging by the small smile on my sister's lips she had proberly told the Arbiter that I was nobody captain to play with her, that's what my sister does best and boy does she enjoy it. Now it was my turn to have fun as well, the Arbiter was starting to go red now as well so I had to do something.

"Liz I would like you to meet Aayla Secura, Master Jedi." I watched as it was now my sisters turn to squirm, as she was a bit of a purist and had always been arkward around Jedi especially Xeno ones at that. Aayla stepped out the shadows and raised her hand in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you Caroline."Liz hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough for me to get a rush of satisfaction, before reaching out and shaking Aayla's hand.

"Likewise it is nice to meet you." I watched her in her discomfort and as she broke away she shot me her "I will get revenge look" while I just shot her my "Gotcha look" because it was my turn to watch her squirm. Then as the tension was getting as thick as a Ork's skull I decided to get them into my quarters as nothing sooths tension as well as a class of Amsacc.

"Right shall we go to more comfortable settings?" Thankfully my group of the most dangerous females in the segmentum decided to follow me except of skinning me alive. We walked towards the lift we were interrupted by Sgt Korren. Sgt Korren is the leader of one the Imperial Stormtrooper squads I have aboard the _Demon's Bane_, his squad is unofficially the best on the ship and they are referred to as "The Ghosts" due to the fact they were brilliant at infiltration often going right into the heart of the enemy and making sure that the enemy suddenly knew what a Hot Shot Lasgun bolt felt like.

"Hey Phal we were wondering if we could upgrade our arsenal?" This was new to me as Korren normally kept to himself.

"What do mean upgrade aren't those Chainswords working?" I had recently given them Chainswords as is natural for anyone from the Kais system to like big swords, it's that healthy obsession with close combat weapons which make us popular when dealing with orks.

"No not really the squad was wondering if we could upgrade."

"Powerswords right?"

"Yep."

"Go nuts in the armoury." Korren just smiled and ran to the direction of the armoury like a juvy on Emperors Day; I turned round to my little group to find the Arbiter giving me the evil eyes, I had seen less scarier looks from hissing Carnifexes.

"That was irresponsible for an imperial captain to let their sergeant.." To be frank I phased out after that, listening to my sister rant for about seventy years (even though I don't look a day over twenty five thank you very much) I have learnt to ignore my sister and anyone else who completely bores the hell out of me. "Further more doctrine states that no member of the imperial guard under the rank of lieutenant may not..." Yep time this rant before I pass out.

"Listen frankly I don't care about your doctrine." I watched as she started to turn puce and her mouth started to open and close like a fish.

"Every captain must follow doctrine!" Her voice had reached the pitch were nails scratching against glass were better than listening to this harpy.

"That is true but do all captains have this." And with that I pulled out the segmentum seal. "Now you're the Arbiter tell me what this does." I watched as her face, if possible, turned even redder with barely contained rage a she stared at the seal that laid in my hands. I knew that she really wanted to hit me with that power maul of hers, she was proberly blab to her Arbiter friends (if she had any) that I humiliated her or something but frankly my reputation with the Arbites was so bad it can't get any worse.

"It allows a imperial commander to ignore certain rules of the imperial doctrine and is also a medal of valour." She said those words as if she were an Eldar admitting they weren't superior and I was loving it.

"So my sergeant is allowed those power swords."

"Yes." She was obviously hating my guts for humiliating her but it was her fault for not researching me and the way my troops fight any arbiter should do this and I was putting her in her place."Permission to go to my quarters." Oh now she was running proberly to stop herself from hitting me with her power maul.

"Granted." The sooner she was out of my sight the happier I would be

"Aayla could you show..."Oh Frak I didn't know her name. "The Arbiter to room 24." Aayla walked over to the Arbiter and led her away but as she did she pushed at my mind. Now I'm no pysker but she could still have conversations with me in my head but I really couldn't talk back only portray emotions.

"_Sending her to room twenty four now that is cruel." _I sent her the essence of laughing and she just rolled her eyes and walked with the Arbiter down a smoky corridor. The reason room twenty corridor is so cruel is the fact is the aircon is broken and constantly emits a high pitched whine; I always give the arbiters that room. Liz turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't fixed the aircon in room twenty for?"

"Nope the chance of her sleeping is the same as an ork turning in to a pacifist." Liz gave a small smile.

"I have met an ork who was a pacifist."

"Really where did you meet it."

"In my dreams." Then she started laugh and I joined in, the orks were starting to become a huge problem for the coalition as they had not only been sighted in Imperial territory but also in GA territory. This caused great concern among the brass as the orks had been quiet during the chaos wars and by turning up now while we were still recovering wasn't the best timing, and it was just like my sister to joke about it.

"Shame the real orks can't stay there to." My sister nodded at this then a small smile came to her lips.

"But then instead of dreams they would be classed as nightmares." I smiled at this to, it had been to long since I last spoke to my sister.

"Speaking of nightmares would you like to join me in my quarters for my classically bad amsacc?" It was a joke we shared every time we have settled down for a catch up she always complains about the quality of my alcohol.

"No thanks I'm feeling a little warp lagged I join you tomorrow when we lift off from dock." I must admit I do feel disappointed the last time I saw my sister she had been standing in amidst the bodies of her last mission and a glass amsacc wasn't exactly the best idea. So as you can imagine I was disappointed to pass up an opportunity to catch up.

She started walk away and as she did she turned to me.

"How's this career for you?" That's my sister for you looking after me, let's say my last couple of career choices didn't go well and by not well I mean "Administratum building on fire" bad, yeah they really should improve the fire safety protocols for those places.

"Fine enjoying every moment, plus when something is burning it means I'm doing well."

"Good because you have a history, see you tomorrow." With that she walked away then paused. "Same quarter's right?" I chuckled at this, same Liz same question.

"Sure." Then she walked down the corridor, I turned and walked to the lift before I felt and heard a rush of air behind me I turned and the last thing I saw were a pair of yellow eyes before everything went dark.

**I changed to first person as I think I write better like this please tell if you think otherwise**


	3. Asunder

Uhhh, I have to get this xeno taint of my hand now Greg knew what he was doing to me ,**he **knows that I hate xenos friendly or not, they disgust me but then I forced that zealous Arbiter on him, I'm still not sure if that was a good idea she has a history if shooting officers for incompetence. I entered my room , nothing had changed except for one thing, instead of the usual bottle of horrible Amsacc there was a bottle of sanitizer, as usual Greg had anticipated that I would need it but then again he normally did something that needed me to have sanitizer. The bed looked inviting but as I was about to get undressed and have a spell in the refresher the whole ship started to come alive with the sound of klaxons, that was never a good thing no matter what ship you are on. I ran out of my room and headed to the lift and punched the rune that would take me to the bridge, whatever has happened Greg will know about it nothing happens on this ship without him knowing. The doors opened and the bridge was reviled to me, men and women where just standing still staring at the crystal view screen, some were holding hands.

"What's going on here?" I bellowed they turned to me and the ships mate turned to me.

"Sabotage."

"What do you mean sabotage?" Sabotage here at the largest port in the Imperium. It couldn't be possible.

"Someone or something has caused a power surge through the Warp drive, in two minutes we shall be either torn asunder and perish in the void of space or our souls shall be devoured in the warp."

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up was the fact I had a killer headache, not a regular headache but a headache that I normally get from drinking through a crate of amsacc ( which I don't recommend as I still haven't found my second favourite power sword). The second was the fact I was lying down on wraithbone, it was smooth; impossibly smooth this meant I was in an Eldar ship . Then I remembered what happened, oh frak why did I have to be kidnapped on my own ship.

"Because they need us for reason unknown to me Mon Keigh" I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as my augmentics were stiff and my headache started to hurt even more as I sat up, what I was faced with was even more painful. An Eldar was leaning against the wall opposite me wearing the colours of the Bel-Tan, which was a problem. The Eldar of the Bel-Tan were the only Craftworld Eldar who had agreed to a cease fire agreement meaning we were still figuring out if they wanted to kill us all yet. The only good contact we had with them was when the Blood Ravens accidently found there craftworld and they didn't blast them into the warp, which is a good result in my eyes.

She was leaning against the wall looking at me with her memorising eyes, her hair was snow white yet there was no sign of age on her face, except for eyes which looked like they had seen too much.

"That is because I have Mon Keigh." Damn see could read my mind without me knowing it.

"Where are we?"

"We are on a ship of my Dark Kin." Oh Frak, this is bad extremely bad I'm going to end up in seventy different pieces or I'm going to be living in a jar for the rest of my existence. Yay. This is going to be fun.

"So Eldar what are we going to do?" She looked at me with those eyes.

"We wait."

"For what exactly are we waiting for Eldar because I don't know about you but I want to keep my intestines inside my body?" That I can say is true for anybody. I like my organs to be inside my body it's something I've always enjoyed. Then I felt rather than heard an explosion hit whatever ship I was on.

"That Mon-Keigh is what we are waiting."

I looked out into the deep void of space and turned to the first mate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes inquisitor I'm sure." This was interesting a Dark Eldar ship in the biggest port in the Imperium and yet no one but us could see it.

"Why are we the only one you can see it and can we alert the rest of the fleet?"

"When the power surge hit us it boosted the power to our sensors and communications beyond the recommended amount, our communications are fried but our sensors are even better, in fact in five minutes time our sensors are either going to blow a fuse or explode. Not that we are going to need them any time soon."

"So compared to us a whole segmentum fleet is blind. I guess it's true in death you receive a moment of clarity."

"Though in our case it is but a fleeting moment." I looked at the screen and looked at the fuzzy outline of a Torture class ship sitting on the outskirts, gloating me with its very presence, it infuriated me, I wanted to reach out and strangle the whoreson of a xeno captain.

"Fire."

"Pardon inquisitor."

"Send that frakker to the warp."

"Understood inquisitor." I heard the familiar whine as the Lance charged up and then the snap as it discharged. I could see the beam as it travelled through the void and struck the Dark Eldar ship and I watched as an explosion blossomed on its side. The mimic engines flickered and faded and soon the entire system could see the scum floating amongst the wine. The Dark Eldar ship started to turn and before any of the larger ships could bring their guns to bear it had already vanished into the webway. Then an explosion tore through a consol to my left shredding a servitor with crystal fragments, a baleful moan echoed through the bridge as the warp drive started up unwilling, control panels started sparking as more and more power flooded into the warp drive, and soon with a screech the ship was pulled from reality and plunged into the torment of the warp. All what was left to show that the ship had been there was an empty power fist glinting in the starlight.

"We have to move Mon-Keigh." She got up and kicked open the cell doors and I moved and didn't argue with her. I will give you a piece of advice, never argue with and Eldar. Firstly they are more athletic than ordinary humans and can floor arse before you even have time to wonder what is flying towards your head. Secondly they are incredibly wise because they live for the odd ten thousand years or so meaning if you don't know it they will. Thirdly; you try arguing with someone who knows what you are going to say before you do and see how far that gets you. Anyway I followed the Farseer out of the door and ran after her barely before we ran into some Dark Eldar. They just came out from a corridor and the Farseer being the graceful Eldar just jumped over them while ran straight into them. One of jumped out the way while I barrelled into the other, we hit the floor with a crunch and thankfully it was unconscious as graceful the Eldar may be they are not tough enough to remain conscious a human running at full speed hitting them and slamming there head into a wraithbone floor(all Eldar are fragile). I turned on my back to see a barrel of a Splinter rifle a centimetre away from my face. Well...Oh Frak. The Dark Eldar on the other end of the Splinter rifle was clad in armour adorned with spikes and barbed chains, a small smile appeared on its bare head and it started to hiss in pleasure as it realised I was helpless. Then I watched as it looked up and the smile disappeared from its face as a blast of pure psychic hit it sending flying backwards and I heard a small crunch as it something down the corridor, then a hand gripped the back of my collar and I was dragged up. I turned around and there was the Farseer psychic energy still surrounding her like a void shield whoever she was she was one hell of a pysker. She turned around not bothering to see if I was ok and stated to walk towards a door I followed.

"There are children in there Mon-Keigh." She whispered to me

"Anyone else?"I asked She shook her head and pressed the rune next to the door and opened with no sound what so ever. She quickly ran in and I followed inside. The whole room was filled with blades and vials and along the walls there were corpses help up with shackles, all of them had been mutilated in some way and some were still breathing. And in the middle of the room were two children, they were chained to each other and the floor they seemed to be sleeping, how they could ill never know. I stood by the entrance keeping a look out, while she freed the children, she didn't ask me to but I didn't want to be surprised, I waited for what seemed to be hours but I knew it was minutes. I decided to check how she was doing so I turned around and I was greeted with the leering face of another Dark Eldar and then a sharp pain to my head. My las thoughts where

"Why me?"


End file.
